The Lonesome One
by TasslehoffBurrfoot
Summary: A new digidestined, a new threat. Although overdone, I think I'll put a different twist on it. WARNING: This fanfic has the name of all megas. Don't read if you want to keep it a secret!


Author's Note: This takes place after...and before...ah, hell, it happens in my little brain. Second fanfic, go easy on me! Oh yeah, I don't own digimon, nor do I own the megas, blah blah blah. I do own the Crest of Curiosity, Edge, Takomon, Kapamon, Tauromon, GammaTauromon, Zeusmon, and Zetamon. Oh yeah, I made up Rosemon's attack. Pathetic, I know.  
  
The Lonesome One  
  
*******  
A lone figure sat in his room in Tokyo, Japan. A small blue digivice sat on a shelf next to him, a long with a crest. This was the ninth digidestined. He had known for many years that he was destined to leave the real world and fight to save another. He was different than other kids. He knew that his purpose in life was to save the Digiworld, but in doing so, he had to lose his life. He wiped away tears.  
  
"Why...why am I so weak? I will finally be with others like me. The tears won't come at night any more. And yet...I'm still not happy!" The eleven year old hopped off of his bed and put his tag and crest over his neck. "Crest of Curiosity. I must let it guide me." The boy's blue eyes rolled back in his head, his silver hair blowing backwards. His crest glowed a pleasant green and his body followed it.   
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, the digidestined were celebrating. Nothing could stop them now. All the digimon had gone mega besides Patamon.  
  
"This is the life!" Joe said, putting his feet up. "I used to hate the Digiworld when there were things to fight, but now that it's just peace and quiet, this is much better than the real world!"  
  
"Yes, and now that our digimon don't have to conserve energy for fighting anymore, they stay at the mega level!" HerculesKabuterimon nodded.  
  
"Yes. The prophecy said this would come to be. But..." WarGreymon stuttered.  
  
"But what?" Izzy asked, confused.  
  
"What he means is...it also talks of a greater threat...one that thrives off of peace and tranquility." MetalGarurumon muttered.  
  
"Doesn't sound like much of an evil digimon to me!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Oh, but he is..." Rosemon whispered. "Horrible creature. The phrophecy goes...  
As the chosen ones resolve the conflicts of the world, as the world prospers, an immense evil shall rise, breaking the tranquility of the light. And as this happens, a warrior of sorts shall be risen from deep within, and vanquish the world of him. There is more, but that part of the tablet was broken off and lost. It was written 999 B.C., Earth time."   
  
"So...who's this warrior of sorts that will kill this horrible creature?" A dark figure, only eight feet in height, stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"A shame you call me a horrible creature." He bellowed, without force. He bowed to Sora and Mimi. "A pleasure to meet you, though. The name is Zetamon."  
  
"Nothing on him in the Digimon Analyzer!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"Stupid thing...never could get a hold of me..." Zetamon sneered.  
  
"This can't be that hard! MagnaAngemon, go!" T.K. yelled.  
  
"You too, MagnaDramon!" The two digimon flew at Zetamon, who jumped aside.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Jumping into the action is not very smart, young ones. It also isn't very fun."  
  
"We don't care about fun! Dragon Fire!" A dragon shaped flame flew at Zetamon, hitting him in the chest. Smoke poured around the spot he had been. "That was easier than I thought." MagnaDramon said.  
  
"Foolish mortals..." Zetamon laughed, walking out of the smoke. "Do you not know of me? Do you not know of the digimon of true magic? Ancient magic?"  
  
"We do not study Dark Magic!" MagnaAngemon yelled. "We are holy! We are of the angels! Do you not revere us?"  
  
"Ah...angels, are you?" Zetamon said. "Funny what angels has come to mean these days."  
  
"Izzy..." Tai whispered. "Tell them to all attack together. This guy talks too much!" Izzy nodded, commanding everyone to attack.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Ocean Love!"  
  
"Giga Scissor Claw!"  
  
"Pollen Blade!"  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
"Dragon Fire!" The attacks merged and bounced off a black energy shield around Zetamon.  
  
"You see? If you were conserving energy, I would have atleast been touched. Pathetic. These are supposed to be the legendary digidestined!" Zetamon snickered, their digidestined partners frowning. "For you to die now would not be much fun at all! I suppose you will have to wait... Shirak, Kisanth, Tazar." He chanted, a cloud of smoke appearing. When it settled, he was no where to be found.  
  
"I think I have deciphered the prophecy!" Izzy shouted, pointing at the screen on his laptop. "The date means something. I know it."  
  
"999 B.C. ..." Tai said.  
  
"That's it!" Izzy exclaimed. "9! There's another digidestined!"  
  
"A...another?" Matt stuttered.  
  
"I believe so."  
*******  
The boy walked through the hallways, into the street, and into the forest. As the crest stopped glowing, his eyes turned back to normal. Before him stood a portal. Sweat beaded down his face. His choices were death or guilt. Neither seemed good.  
  
"Now or never." He said, stepping through the portal. His boot hit something soft and round.  
*******  
"Ow, that hurt!" A small blue ball said, bouncing out from underneath a booted foot. A long striped tail sprouted from the bottom of it, and soft pointed ears adorned the head.  
  
"Sorry..." The boy said. "Are you...are you Takomon?"  
  
"How do you know me?" He said, eyes widening. "Are you...the one?"  
  
"I suppose so..." He said.  
  
"Well, then, come with me! We have much to do!" He hopped along, the boy following behind. They came to a clearing where several kids were sitting on logs, thinking.  
  
"Where would we find another one?" Tai asked.  
  
"Here." The new boy said meekly.  
  
"Hi! Are you the new digidestined? My name's Izzy, and this is Mimi, and Joe, and--"  
  
"Save your breath. I know your names. However, you do not know mine. I am Edge. And yes, I am the ninth digidestined. And I suppose this is my digimon." He said, pointing at the blue ball.  
  
"Of course I am!" He smiled happily.  
  
"I have heard of your troubles. I understand that your digimon's ability to stay at mega is a fault as well as an advantage. Let me take care of that."  
  
"You...you can do that?" Takomon asked.  
  
"No, I can't. You can." Takomon smiled.  
  
"Takomon digivolve too...Kapamon!" A small blue minotaur with lightning bolt shaped horns stood in place of the blue ball. He smiled, his teeth shining white. But it wasn't because they were clean. It was some other white. A holy white. The light engulfed the digimon, transferring them back to their rookie forms.  
  
"I could have done that too, ya know!" Gomamon protested. "Why do you think I have 'Smiling Face'? Because it sounds cool?"  
  
"This is not a good time for jokes...nor a good time for fights. Right now we must study. Know yourself, but know your enemies better." Kapamon nodded.  
  
Great, how come he has to be so serious all the time? Kapamon thought. Exactly opposite of me. I'll have to get him to lighten up.  
  
End Part 1.   
  
AN: Well, hope you liked it. If I get feedback, I'll write more. Just review it, or e-mail me at WEPMNE@worldnet.att.net 


End file.
